unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Nali
The Nali are a race of aliens found in Unreal, Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali and Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict. __TOC__ Overview The Nali are a primitive race native to the planet Na Pali, as well as its former rulers. The Nali are deeply religious and spiritual and can often be found in heavy prayer. Sometimes their prayers are answered with the ability to teleport (however their ability is limited) or to open solid walls. They also are extremely timid, afraid of anyone who might attempt to harm their benevolent race. Due to this, the Nali will get frightened by the player if they use their guns near them, thus making their timid behavior a heavy downside. The Nali have constructed numerous wondrous monuments such as temples and shrines to their Gods. The Nali believe that the Skaarj are demons cast down by angry gods to punish them for something they had done. Many Nali have been enslaved by the Skaarj to work in the Rrajigar Mine to mine for Tarydium. As their religion forbids the use of violence the Nali could not resist being under Skaarj rule and were left to pray for their freedom. The Skaarj forbids the Nali to leave Rrajigar Mines, so the Nali were also placed under constant guard to prevent them from merely teleporting away to a safe haven. Eventually, the Nali believed that their prayers would be answered and that they would be forgiven for their crimes. A chosen one would descend from the skies and free the Nali from their imprisonment. It has been assumed that Prisoner 849 was the chosen one; however, the Skaarj occupation on the planet of Na Pali didn't end as the player only killed off a couple colonies. Perhaps the chosen one had yet to come, or maybe the Nali's hopes were too high and their prayers were destined to be ignored. A variant of the Nali, called the Nali Priest, can also be seen throughout the campaign in addition to the basic ones. Appearances Unreal *NyLeve's Falls - 1 *Rrajigar Mine - 3 *Depths of Rrajigar - 1 *Chizra - Nali Water God - 2 *The Ceremonial Chambers - 3 *Dark Arena - 3 *Harobed Village - 1 *Noork's Elbow - 1 *Temple of Vandora - 1 *Spire Village - 2 *The Sunspire - 2 *Gateway to Na Pali - 1 *Na Pali Haven - 7 *Bluff Eversmoking - 10 *Nali Castle - 4 Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict The Nali are an integral part of the Nali Slaughter gametype, brought by the Skaarj to the Tournament. In the Ascension Rites, the player has only one match, taking place between two team games. Prior to the match, Malcolm (operating as a color commentator) interviews Szalor about the gametype and the Skaarj's participation in the tournament. The individual ladders also feature the gametype, Szalor's match is even featured in his own ladder. The gamemode is also featured in Lauren's, Raptor's, Sobek's, Raiden's and Torgr's ladders as well. Tips and tricks * Taking care of them usually rewards you with a goodie. Because of this, watch your fire when one of these is in your line of sight. Hitting them will make them scared of you and will prevent these secret areas from being uncovered. Trivia * The race makes a playable appearance in Unreal Tournament with either the installation of the Bonus Pack 1 or the "Game of the Year" edition. Gallery NaliN.jpg nali-script-chizra.png|Nali mural script found in the Temple of Chizra Nali-wall-writing.jpg|Another example of Nali script Nali-haven-runes.jpg|Nali runic script Nali concept-art.png|Concept-art from Unreal official manual. External links and references See also *Nali Priest